Your Name
by Trainer Nexus
Summary: Ash and Misty. The two are complete strangers to each other. One lives in the slums while the other lives in the city. Until one faithful night that changed everything. At random the two would switch bodies after they sleep. The two adapt to this and try to figure out this strange phenomenon. (Based on the Makoto Shinkai film)
1. Life of the Country Boy

**Well this took a lot longer then I expected. Anyways hello! This fanfic is obviously highly based off the anime movie/novel _Your Name/Kimi No Na Wa_ from the one and only Makoto Shinkai. I always loved this film to death and I'm also a huge fan of Shinkai's other films like _Garden of Words_ etc.**

 **I will be following the film's plot pretty heavily but I will change a few things including some stuff near the end and all that.**

 **Enough of that so.. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Update 11/12/2017: Went back to fix some of the grammar errors and all that.**

* * *

A familiar vibration.

I felt that as my pillow began to shake slightly. My eyes were barely even open but I quickly got my phone under my pillow and turned off the alarm. I didn't felt like getting up so I went back to my sleep. I couldn't be bothered as I worked so hard on that stupid Math homework.

Mainly because of that dream I had. I wanted it to continue so badly. Just like that I went back to my sleep.

A nostalgic voice. That is what I heard in my dream. And of course a lovely scent and light. I was... pressed up against someone. Someone who felt... important. As I held this person in my grasp. It was like... All of my fears... my anxiety and my depression gone.

"Ash..."

That voice. So... angel like. I can't help but smile.

"ASH!"

Suddenly I woke up.

The ceiling of my room.

Laying down on my bed with Pikachu covers.

And my door wide open with my mother.

I was still half asleep at that point. But all I saw was in her two hands, were my uniform and bag.

"Time for school! Your lunch is already packed inside. I also ironed out your wrinkled uniform. I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

She placed both of them on my chair near my study table. I got back to my senses and stood up on my barefoot feet. Then my mother stared at me with those wide eyes.

"A-Ash! Were you crying?"

I went wide eyed myself. Then I looked at the mirror. She was right. A stream of tears were coming out of my eyes.

I looked back at her she had a worried look on her face. You can easily tell it by her eyes.

"A-Ash... What's wrong?"

I didn't really knew... So I just came up with the best excuse I can come up with.

"Mom... I don't know... I guess it's because I slept late..."

She paused and looked at me. Then smiled. "Well that's what you get for not doing your homework the second you get home. Breakfast is ready downstairs alright?"

I nodded as she walked back downstairs. I walked towards my mirror. The tears were still coming. But why though? Is it that dream? Wait.. what was my dream?

I simply just dried up my face and just to myself.

"Only just a dream. Don't get worked up over it..."

* * *

The day went on as a usual school day. In my white-collar shirt with a green tie with black pants and of course my Official Pokemon League cap that I won in a competition. Of course I had to have breakfast.

Didn't have much so all I got was a portion of rice. Hmm.. Is this too much? Nah.

 _Ping pong pang pooong._

The speaker on near our door rang with lord burst of volume.

"Good morning everyone."

The voice of the speaker belonged to my best friend's older sister. Who works in City Hall. Don't really know what she does besides being the one who says the announcements. Then again if you live in a town as small as Pallet you can pretty much know everyone.

"Now for the morning announcements."

These speakers are set up pretty much all over town. In houses, schools and all that. Twice a day they are used to announce stuff in the morning and evening. Examples being whoever is on snow shoveling duty, who was just born and who just died. They're also used for emergencies like a flood or whatever.

"First, an announcement from the Committee for Election Administration about Pallet's mayoral election to be held on the 20th of next month-"

The speaker by the door went abruptly silent. My mom turned it off in a silent display of anger. I can tell by her face she didn't want to hear it. I wouldn't blame her. So instead I decided to put on the news.

"In just one month, a comet which only visits once every 1200 years will at long last draw close to our world. It will be visible to the naked eye for a period of a few days. Research agencies around the world, including NASA, are busy preparing to observe this celestial show of the century."

Displayed on the screen were the words: Nexus' Comet: Observable with the Naked Eye in a Month. I was honestly quite intrigued. I mean it's not like I'm ever gonna see this again before I die.

Then just like that I went back to eating. I glanced at my mom's face. I can tell by her face she was about to cry. Then she let out some words.

"He left his own family... Just to do politics..."

I can hear her cursing him underneath her breath. Though even I could agree with her. The bastard just ran off and left his family to rot while he runs for mayor.

"Mom, don't mind him. It's his mistake."

I tried my best to make her feel better. She can tell this and wiped her tears giving me smile. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

* * *

It was time to go to school. I had my bag on my back and my cap on my head. I was born ready. I walked outside my house waving goodbye to my mother.

In my head I was trying to putting on some sort of jolly and graceful BGM. Like some violins with me in my red cap just walking to school. I swear everytime I wake up I feel like I'm in the beginning of some anime movie or something. Of course minus the whole late for school with toast in my mouth thing.

"Asssssh!"

Some time after I left my house, a familiar feminine voice called out behind me. Turning around I saw my childhood friend Red on his bike with an unpleasent face along with his "girlfriend" Leaf riding on the back. And before you ask yes those are their REAL names.

"There... can you please get off woman?" Red complained as he stopped next to me.

"Pfft... Fine party pooper."

"You're the heavy one."

"Hey!"

The two seemed to be starting out the morning with a comedy act, like an arguing couple on a TV show.

"You two sure are close."

"No!" the two screamed back in harmony.

I burst out laughing at their synchronized denial, my internal BGM changing into a melodic guitar solo. The three of us have already been best friends for ten years now: me, the sassy yet nice Red with his messy black bangs in front and kind of long hair hanging down in the back, and Leaf the mischievous, cheerful girl with her usual long brown hair that reached all the way to her bottom. Red and Leaf always appear to be arguing, but their conversations flow perfectly, and, secretly, I'm convinced that they would make a good couple.

"So Ash, you've been talking to your dad lately?" Red asked with a blank stare.

I was startled by his question. My dad? The bastard that fucked off and left my mom and me in the slums? I don't like to curse but I would rather fucking fight Arceus then talk to my dad.

"Red!"

Leaf must've noticed my angered face after he said that.

"You know you shouldn't talk about his dad to him!"

Despite her being quite mischievous , especially towards Red. Leaf is actually really caring and selfless. She'd probably sacrifice herself for any of her friends. And especially Red. Don't believe me read her diary. Which.. I sort of read a little bit at her house time.

"Y-Yeah.. Sorry Ash."

Red's usually... quiet. Back when we were younger Red was the quiet one. Didn't speak much however talked when he needed to. He's quite sassy even today especially towards Leaf as he would usually call her "Pesky girl". But just like her, he does have a soft side.

Leaf soon got into a bit of an arguement with Red. I didn't really listened. I was too busy thinking.

Why was I crying? I know I thought it was just that dream. But it felt it was more then that. That dream... I can remember now... I was embracing... someone. Definitely female as I felt her breasts while hugging her. A voice so angel like, her hair was quite short especially for a girl. But... what was...

"And more than anything!" A deep voice amplified by a megaphone interrupted my thoughts.

Across the street, next to a row of greenhouses, in the unnecessarily large town managed a parking lot, a crowd of about a dozen people had gathered. And in the center of the crowd stood a conspicuously tall man confidently holding a megaphone: my father. Proudly displayed on the sash he wore above his suit were the words 'Incumbent – Giovanni Ketchum'. He appeared to be giving a speech for the mayoral election.

"More than anything, in order to continue building and improving our community, we must stabilize our financial affairs! Once we accomplish that, we will be able to fully focus on the safety and comfort of our town. During my years in office, I've been able to come this far, but I want to finish the job and bring even further polish to this town! I will lead this land with unprecedented passion and build a society in which everyone, from children to the elderly, can live a fulfilling, worry-free life! That is my mission…"

His speech, delivered so expertly it was almost overwhelming, reminded me of the politicians on TV and felt extremely out of place in that parking lot surrounded by vegetable fields. I started to feel uneasy. The whispers I heard among the audience made my mood even worse.

"It's gonna be Ketchum again this time anyways. Looks like word's spread pretty fast."

"Oh look, it's Ashy."

Great. While I was watching the commotion happening in the parking lot, I didn't realise we were walking to Gary Oak and his group of "fangirls".

He's the stereotypical rich and pretty boy of our school. His father, who works all the way in Celadon is a millionaire and bought Gary his own mansion in this town. It looked so out of place compared to pretty much everyone else's house. He and his group would harass us, the "unpopular" people to put it in their words.

"The mayor and his contractor," one of the girls said, then turned to look at my father delivering his speech. Beside him on the platform, Red's father stood with a broad smile across his face. His jacket displayed the name of his own construction company, and around his arm was a band that read 'Giovanni Ketchum Support'. Then Gary turned back around to look at me and Red. "I see their kids are also always sticking together. Did your parents order you to?"

Stupid. Without bothering to respond, I started walking faster. Red also managed to keep an expressionless face; Leaf alone seemed annoyed.

"Satoshi!"

Suddenly, a loud voice cried my name. I almost stopped breathing. I can't believe it. My father had put down his megaphone and was calling me.

And by my REAL name. The audience listening to his interrupted speech all at once turned to look at me.

"Satoshi! Won't you walk proudly!?"

My face turned bright red. At the absurdness of it all, I felt like I might cry. Desperately fighting the temptation to sprint away, I continued walking.

"Harsh even to family… that's the mayor for ya." I can hear the hushed whispers of the audience.

"Ouch! Kinda feel sorry for him. No wait, I don't!" I can hear Gary and his girls laughing.

This is the worst.

The BGM playing in my head since I left home had stopped sometime amidst the commotion, and I am reminded that without any BGM, this town is no more than an oppressive, suffocating dump.

* * *

 _Ka ka ka._

The blackboard produced a scratching noise as my religion teacher, Ms Joy wrote on the blackboard. I payed attention as usual. I mean I'm not a nerd but I atleast try my best with these things.

I stared at what she was writing.

"Twilight."

She turned around and started explaining. "Twilight. At around Dusk. A time which is neither day nor night. A time when silhouettes begin to blur, and you can't tell who's who anymore. A time when you may meet things which are not of this world, such as demons or the dead."

At first, I really didn't knew what she was blabbering about. Until I remember I read about this in our bible. You see Pallet sort of has it's own... religion. Yeah, weird I know. Here we... don't own pokemon. People here in Pallet believe that pokemon should be left alone. There's a whole lot more then that but honestly I'm not a huge fan.

"Now then. Satoshi."

Must've thought I wasn't paying attention so she asked me a question. I stood up. I was annoyed how she said THAT name.

"Miss. It's Ash." I said politely as possible.

"More like Ashley!"

I heard Gary's voice at the front and everyone laughed. With the exception of Red and Leaf next to me who looked disgusted.

"Everyone quiet down... Now _Ash_ may I'd like to ask.. Who is the pokemon of space and time?"

She asked me an easy one to be honest.

"Dialga, miss."

She looked surprised but then smiled. "Well atleast someone is actually devoted into our religion here!"

She said it out loud to the whole class everyone was giving me looks. I even heard someone whisper "Crazy kid." in the corner.

I sat back down. I swear this town just stinks and this stupid religion is one of the reasons why it does.

* * *

Lunchtime. The time in school pretty much everybody enjoys the most.

I was sitting under a tree with Red and Leaf. The three of us were just chilling and eating our lunch.

"So Red... What do you plan to do once you graduate?" Leaf asked Red as she finished sipping out of her orange juice box.

"Dunno... Guess I'll just stay here in this quiet town.." He replied looking around the landscape.

"Seriously?"

The two of them looked at me. I realised I said that out loud. Great...

"Is there a problem with this town?" Red asked a little annoyed as I can tell by the look on his face.

"Many. This town is a fricking dump. I can list out so many problems..." I replied.

"Omigosh... YES THANK YOU!"

The loud and sort of obnoxious voice belonged to Leaf. It seems she has similar opinions to me.

"I mean there's no pokemon centres..."

"No poke marts..."

"But two bars for some reason..."

"Train only comes every two hours..."

"Not even a McDonalds..."

"OR a weather forecast.."

"Could you two pleeease shut up!" Red who was listening quietly shouted extremely annoyed. Very rare to even hear him shout.

"Okay fine.. How about we go to the cafe?" he suggested.

Both me and Leaf jumped.

"A what?!"

"A cafe."

"WHERE?!" the two of us screamed in unison.

* * *

 _Gachan!_

A metallic clashing sound rang briefly before melting into the chorus of evening cicadas. Red held out the juice can that he just pulled out of the vending machine. On the road, an electric scooter hummed as it passed by, carrying on it an old man returning home from the fields. Also passing by was a stray poochyena who, apparently deciding to grace us with his presence, sat down nearby and yawned.

The 'cafe' was not really that kind of cafe. In other words, it was no Starbucks or Tully's, or a pancake or bagel or gelato selling dreamland which surely exists somewhere in this world. Instead, it consisted of merely a bench with a thirty year old ice cream sign stuck to it and a vending machine. In other words, it was just a neighborhood bus stop. The three of us were sitting lined up on the bench, with the stray poochyena at our feet, gulping down our canned juices. Rather than getting mad at Red for tricking us, I simply gave up, realizing how stupid I was to believe that there would actually be a proper cafe in this dump.

"It feels a degree cooler than yesterday."

"No, to me it feels a degree hotter."

"Alright, I'm going to head home," I told the other two after I had my share of canned juice and meaningless conversations.

"See you tommorow Ash!" the two shouted in unison as I walked home. "Good luck with your relationship!" I shouted back giggling.

"Wait what?!" they both went in unison again.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at their reaction. They are just so adorable together.

* * *

The clocked ticked as I laid down on my bed in darkness. My homework's done and all that. Nothing else to do but think. Then I opened my window.

"I hate this town!" I shouted out to the sky. Hoping that this "god" of our religion could head me.

"I hate this life!"

"When I die, let me reborn as a handsome boy in.. Cerulean I don't know!"

I closed my window again. And closed my eyes. Nothing I say will come true..

Ah, but still.

God, if you really are there.

Please–

If the gods really did exist, I still don't know what I would truly want to wish for.


	2. The First Switch

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait between this chapter and the last one. I was really busy with school and I also went back to fix some of the errors in the last chapter. I'm gonna make this my project sort of for Christmas and HOPEFULLY we'll get it done by the end of my break.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far and now let's continue.**

* * *

 _Bzzzt Bzzzzzt! Bzzzt Bzzzzzt!_

My phone was vibrating signaling me to get up as usual... But I'm still sleepy. You know what, let's sleep some more. Eyes still shut, I felt for the smartphone which should have been under my pillow. Eh... whatever.

 _Bzzzt Bzzzzzt! Bzzzt Bzzzzzt!_

I extended my hand even farther. This alarm is really getting annoying… where the heck did I put it?

"Ow!"

With a thump, my back made a full force collision with the floor. Apparently, I just fell out of the bottom of my bunk bed… eh? Wait a second… my bunk bed?

Finally opening my eyes, I raised the upper half of my body.

Huh?

A totally unfamiliar room.

I am in a totally unfamiliar room.

Did I spend the night somewhere?

"W-Where?" As my words left my mouth, my throat felt... lighter? "Hmm?" My voice was alot more higher too... Not to mention my chest felt...

Heavy.

I dropped my glance to my body. An unfamiliar tank top stretched down my stomach. And passed my...

Boobs. I have boobs. Large... too. And my penis is gone.

Well, I guess I'll give them a feel, I thought suddenly. The idea sprung up so naturally and automatically, like how an apple falls to the ground under the force of gravity.

…

…

…?

…!

I was impressed. Oooh, I thought. What is this? Taking it very seriously, I continued to fondle them. It was… how to put it… girls' bodies are amazing…

"Um... Misty? What are you doing?"

Quickly turning towards the direction of the voice, I saw a girl standing next to the opened door. She looked around my age. Her hair was blonde and her... things are very... You know what never mind.

"I... sort of... uh..." I stuttered in my high pitched voice. Still fondling too.

The girl whom I never met before sighed and spoke again.

"Look, you like, already overslept mainly because of Violet not waking you up... Anyway, go to school even if you're late. Mom and Dad will be gone for the day." Her voice sounded... How can I say this politely... You know what... Screw it, she sounds bitchy.

Then I thought for a second... Is... she my sister? And is... this Violet that slept over me my other sister? Wait, why am I still fondling with my boobs?! Just answer her!

"Y-Yes! I will!" I stood up putting my hands away from my chest and bowing down.

She looked at me funny. But smiled. "Well. Atleast you're apologetic for once. Uniform's by the bathroom!"

She shut the door. What is going on? I thought to myself. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I stared at a mirror.

What in the name of Arceus? I'm... a girl? No longer was I... well Ash Ketchum instead I was this... Tangerine haired girl. Her hair was quite short for a girl. The only way to tell if she was a girl was by her... Forget it.

A band aid was on the left side of her cheek. Did she get into a fight? I poked it.

"Ow!"

And instantly regreted it.

What is going on? I thought. Wait... What I said last night! Is this... a dream-

 _Pirorin!_

As if responding to my musings, the electronic dinging of a message being received rang from down the hallway. Panicking, I gulped and dashed back into the bedroom. A smartphone had fallen beside the sheets, and on the screen a short message was displayed.

 **Are you still at home? Run! - May**

Eh? What what? Who is May?!

First things first, I need to go to school. I looked around and spotted a girl's uniform hanging by the window. But the moment I took it, I realized.

I need to go to take a shower.

Sweet.

* * *

I closed the bathroom door behind me. All dried up. Also did my hair and put a little ponytail around at the side.

That shower was... Interesting... This girl's... or rather my body is... Amazing. Okay! That's enough Ash Ketchum just go to damn school and stop showing your perverted side!

I changed into the school uniform, not forgetting to put on a bra and panties and opened the apartment door. Jeez... This skirt's too short. Not that I'm complaining. Let's just head to school, I thought, and then I raised my eyes.

And then.

By the sight before me,

My breath was stolen away.

I gulped.

I was standing in what seemed to be an elevated corridor of an apartment building. Beneath my eyes lay the green expanse of a park. The perfectly untainted sky was uniformly painted a vivid cerulean blue.

And on the border where the green from below and the blue from above clashed, buildings of all sizes stood lined up, almost like rows of neatly folded origami. In every one of those buildings were detailed, elaborate windows, carved into the sides like stitched patterns. Some windows reflected the blue of the sky, some carried the deep green of the trees, and some glittered in the rays of the morning sun.

The small red pinnacle visible in the distance, the rounded silver building somewhat resembling a whale, and the shining building which looked like it was cut out of a block of pure obsidian were surely all famous, sitting vaguely somewhere in the back of my memory. Also faraway, seemingly toylike cars formed into an orderly flow, weaving between the buildings.

The scene before me was far more beautiful than what I had imagined, or anything that I had seen on TV or in movies. As I walked around, it took me a while to recognize the scenery. However as I wandered, I recongized this place. A place that I have been dreaming of going to.

"Cerulean."

I took a deep breath and squinted my eyes at the dazzling, radiant world in front of me, as if I were staring straight into the sun.

* * *

"Hey hey, where did you buy this?" "In the cape, on the way home from lessons." "On the opening act of their next concert…" "Hey let's skip practice today and catch a movie…" "About tonight's party…"

W-What are these conversations? Are these people really modern high school students? Not just reading celebrity Facebook posts or something?

I was half hiding myself behind the door, observing the classroom and waiting for the right timing to enter. By the time I got to school, after hours of getting hopelessly lost despite using my smartphone's GPS the whole way, the chime that signaled the start of lunch break had rung.

But seriously, this school building… with its entire walls made of glass and colorful iron doors with little round windows in them - what is this, a world's fair or something? That's how modern and stylish it looked. So this was the world that this Misty Waterflower girl, who was the same age as me, lived in. The name I confirmed in the class roster and the nonchalant face on her ID photo popped into my mind. Somehow it pissed me off a little. I mean could you at LEAST smile a little?

"Miiisty!"

"!" My shoulders having been suddenly grabbed from behind, a little whiff of air that failed to become a yelp escaped my lips. Turning my head, I saw a girl with long, thick, mouse brown hair, with a side fringe falling across her forehead and a cute appearence of a cheerleader or something grinning, her face so close that our bangs almost touched. Ahh! This is the closest I've ever been to a girl!

"Coming to school during lunch, huh? Let's go eat," the girl said, then walked with me down the hallway, her hands still locked onto my shoulders.

Whoa, whoa, too close!  
"Ignoring my texts…" she mumbled.

Ah, that's right. "… May?"

"Haha, Is that you trying to sound apologetic for once?"

Not knowing how to respond, for the time being I wriggled my way out of her arms.

* * *

"… you got lost?" a kind looking green haired boy named Drew asked, unable to hide the disbelief on his face. "How the heck do you get lost on the way to school?"

"Um…" I fumbled for words. The three of us were sitting in the corner of the school building's wide roof. Perhaps because everyone wanted to avoid the hot summer sun's rays, even though it was lunch break there was hardly anyone around us. "Uh…" I couldn't come up with an answer.

Then Drew smiled. "Hey, maybe you were just... Half asleep or something. It's fine." He seemed really nice and understanding. "I get lost occasionally too so... Yeah!" May spoke up. She was really close to Drew. They looked kind of cute.

"Are... you two a..." I tried to speak. "A what?" they asked in unison. I shoke my head. "Never mind..."

"Also... Misty, where's your lunch?" May asked getting two boxes with food.

"Ehhhh!" I don't have one!

"Are you sick or something?" Watching me frantically search my bag with sweat streaming down my face, the two laughed. "May, you have anything?" "Egg sandwich. Put your croquette in with it."

"Thanks…" I said, slightly impressed with their instant makeshift egg croquette sandwich. People in Cerulean are fricking amazing...

"So, want to stop by that cafe again after school?"

Upon hearing Drew speak those words, my gaze became frozen on his mouth, which a bite of sandwich was about to enter.

"Ah, sure sure," May said, then took a sip of water.

Eh? What did she just say? Stop by… where?

"Misty? You coming to the cafe too?"

"Eh!?"

"The cafe…"

"C-C-Cafeee!?" Paying no attention to the ever growing suspicion in their faces, I couldn't stop myself from screaming in excitement. Now was the time for revenge for that bus stop cafe!

* * *

Two small poochyenas wearing idol style clothes were sitting in chairs nearby, staring at me with their beady eyes and wagging their tails lazily. There was an unusually wide space between each table, an entire half of the customers were foreigners, a staggering third were wearing sunglasses, three fifths had a hat on, not a single person was wearing a suit, and I had no clue what the professions of any of them could possibly be. Seriously, what is this place? A cafe where adults gather on weekday afternoons with their pokemon?!

"The wood framework on the ceiling is nice."

"Ah, looks like a lot of work was put into it."

Showing no signs of fear at the awesomely stylish environment, May and Drew casually shared their opinions of the interior design. Apparently, these children had an interest in architecture and were going around looking at different cafes. What kind of hobby is that!? I mean... That's fricking amazing!

"Misty, you decided?"

Urged on by May, I interrupted my observations of the room to look over the massive leather bound menu.

"….! I could live on the price of this pancake for a month!"

"What era are you living in?" joked Drew.

"Hmmm…" An internal debate raged for a moment, then I realized that this was all a dream. In that case, who cares? It's Misty Waterflower's money anyway, I'll just eat whatever I want!

* * *

Ahh… what a nice dream. Finished eating my heavyweight pancake, which looked kinda like a fortress surrounded by blueberries and mangos, I let out a deeply satisfied sigh and sipped my cinnamon coffee. Just then, a chime went off on my smartphone… a lot of angry emojis in this message.

"… Ah! What do I do? It says I'm late for my job! Someone that looks like my boss is angry!"

"Oh, was your shift today?"

"Then hurry up and go."

"Got it!" I stood up in a rush, then…

"… What's wrong?"

"Where do I work again?"

"… Haaa?"

The pair's expressions had surpassed astonishment, bordering on anger. Not fair! I don't know anything about this girl!

* * *

...

...

Okay... I understand girls need to make money... I understand that there aren't that many jobs for under eighteens. BUT out of ALL the jobs here... SHE CHOSE TO WORK IN A FUCKING MAID CAFE?!

"Um, excuse me baby, where's my food?" "Misty! Get table 12's order!" "I didn't order this…" "Misty! I told you we're out of muffins!" "Where's the check honey?" "Misty! Get out of the way!" "Misty! Take your job seriously!" "Misty!"

Misty Waterflower just had to work as maid at this place getting stared at by a bunch of pervs and by evening the cafe was hellishly busy.

Admitedly I did find the outfit... Kind of cute especially on her... But I would be better about this if it was ME who was being served. Of course I wouldn't be a perv but still!

I messed up orders, messed up table settings, got scolded by the customers, and got yelled at by my boss, but somehow I was still managing to stay on my very confused feet. I mean, come on, this is my first time here! I've never even had a job before! Wait a minute, this dream is starting to become a nightmare! Agghh, when am I going to wake up!? This is all your fault, Misty Waterflower!

"- Wait a second, maid over there."

"Eh, ah, yes, master?" I turned around hurriedly after passing by the owner of the voice. Yeesh. Even saying the word "master" made me cringe.

Eek. Sitting there was a man wearing a collared shirt with a gold necklace wrapped around his neck and many large, shiny rings on his fingers. Very obviously a gangster. Well, you can see some of these people in front of the station in the city next to my hometown. In that sense, maybe I was closer to him than the shiny celebrity looking customers.

With a faint forced smile, he said to me, "There was a toothpick in my muffin."

"Eh?"

Mr. Gangster held up his chocolate chip muffin, showing me the toothpick that he clearly stuck in himself. Maybe he was joking, but even so I had no idea how to respond.

"This would be dangerous if I ate it now, wouldn't it? I'm lucky I noticed, but… what are you going to do?" he said, with that smile still pasted onto his face.

"Eh…" I believe you put it there yourself, is that right? Of course, there was no way I could say that. At a total loss for words, I tried my best to put on a friendly smile. Immediately, the smile on the gangster's face disappeared.

"I'm asking you what you're going to do about it!" he yelled suddenly, banging the table loudly with his knee.

The ambient noise throughout the cafe instantly froze, along with my body.

"- Sir! Is something wrong?"

A... boy a little older then my age appeared and pushed me out of the way, telling me to back off as he passed. Wait does he work here? Someone then grabbed my arm from behind and dragged me away from the scene. Another maid.

"You've been really weird today, you know?" she said with a worried face.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the boy bowing deeply and apologizing to the gangster guy. Then, as if someone had twisted the volume dial, the background chatter in the restaurant once again returned.

* * *

The maid cafe's operating hours had finally come to an end; the lights had been shut off, and the tables had been stripped of their cloth. Some polished glasses, some checked the inventory, some were on the computers by the register. As for me, I was pushing a giant lawn mower like cleaning machine across the floor.

I still haven't got the chance to thank that boy for saving me. I took a glance at him then at my boss. They looked very similar. It's safe to presume that the boy is my boss' son. I took a glance at him, short and smooth brown hair and was wearing what looked more like a waiter's outfit to be honest. I took a glance at his nameplate. 'Rudy'. Okay. Let's thank him...

"Um... Mr Rudy?" I didn't know what else to say... "T-Thanks for saving me earlier."

He looked up at me as he was cleaning the table and smiled. "It's fine Mist. And please just call me Rudy."

He looked a little older then Misty. A college student prehaps.

As I started to speak up again I noticed... a cut at the left pocket of his pants?! "R-Rudy! Your leg!"

Upon saying that Rudy looked at his leg. A deep cut ran horizontally through his pocket. "Damn bastard... He must've took my wallet too... Jeez... Didn't realize..."

"Are you okay?" "Wow… was it that customer?" "This kind of thing happened before, didn't it?" "Bullying?" "Do you remember what he looked like?"

A few other maids had gathered around Rudy, raising voices of concern. He remained silent with his gaze on the floor, and I stood beside him looking like an idiot, the words I had tried to speak still stuck in my mouth.

This time it's my turn to save him. The thought hit me suddenly, and, before I knew it, I had grabbed Rudy's hand and started walking off, ignoring the 'Hey, Misty!' calls behind me.

* * *

Green for an open field. Orange for flowers and butterflies. Hmm, I want one more motif. Let's make brown… a hedgehog. And cream for its nose.

Pinching Rudy's pants, I sewed on a pattern over the rip. For some reason, the sewing basket in the changing room had various colored embroidery threads, so I decided to use them to make a rather elaborate repair. After being drilled by Mom my whole life, needlework was a specialty among specialties.

"Finished!" After five minutes of threading, I handed over the repaired pants to Rudy.

"… Eh, is this…" Rudy's expression gradually changed from one of suspicion and anxiety at being dragged by me to the changing room into one of surprise. "Wow! Misty, this is great! This really suits the colour too!"

True. His pants were rather dark blue looking like a night sky of sorts. And now there's cute little hedgehogs playing in the field right where Rudy's pocket is. Speaking of which... His wallet!

"R-Rudy! What are you gonna do about your wallet?" I asked concerningly.

"Don't worry!" Rudy looked surprisingly unworried. How is he? He walked over to a bag presumingly his and then he pulled out... Another wallet?!

"All I really put in that wallet are tips from the customers and such. All I really got were cents today. This wallet is the one with my credit card, train pass and all that."

Sweet mother of Arceus, this guy is pretty clever! I can only imagined how Mr. Gangster is reacting to just a few cents. Serves him right!

"Thank you by the way for helping me earlier." Boom! Finally thanked him!

"Hehe." He laughed softly. "Truth is, I was a little worried then. You're quick to get into fights and not to mention pretty short tempered." Rudy tapped his left cheek as he spoke. Ah, I think I can guess how this band aid on Misty's cheek got here. "You're a little better today," he finished jokingly. "Oh, also, you've got a surprising amount of feminine charm."

My heart leaped when he said that... He's such a sweetheart and his smile applified his charm even more.

Wait... What the hell am I even thinking?!

* * *

The train on the ride home was empty.

It was at this time that I noticed how Cerulean was filled with such a variety of smells. The convenience stores, family restaurants, people passing by, parks, construction sites, stations at night, insides of trains; almost every ten steps brought a new scent. Until now, I didn't know that humans produced such strong smells when they gathered into one place. And in this city there was unmistakably human life, as evidenced by the lights in the windows flowing past my eyes. At the overwhelmingly countless number of buildings, lining up until the very ends of my field of view like a mountain range, my heart grew restless.

And Misty Waterflower was one such human living here in this city. I held my hand out to the girl reflected in the glass window of the train. It annoyed me a little, but maybe her face wasn't so bad after all. I started to feel a certain familiarity with this girl, as if she were a comrade who fought alongside me through this exhausting battle of a day.

"But still, this is a really realistic dream…"

When I arrived home, I threw myself onto the bunk bed which I had woken up in this morning. It seemed that Misty's sister who slept on top wasn't home yet. I imagined how I would tell Red and Leaf all about my amazing dream the next day, and how I would brag about the superior power of my imagination. Maybe I could become a manga artist… or no, I'm not too good at art, so maybe an author? I could definitely make enough money so that we could all get a place in Cerulean!

Smiling at my thoughts running wild, I rolled face up and grabbed Misty's smartphone in my hand. As I swiped through it with my fingers, I noticed that he kept a diary of some kind.

 **9/7 Ate at KFC with Drew and May**

 **9/6 Watched A Silent Voice (FEELS TRIP)**

 **8/31 Architecture tour; bay coast edition**

 **8/25 Job payday!**

I scrolled back in time through the numerous headings, slightly impressed at her dedication. Next, I tapped on the photos icon. Most of them were scenery shots, with pictures of May and Drew coming in second. Eating riceballs and going to parks together… they looked really close. A pokemon centre, a train station ice cream stand, a hip hamburger joint. The road home from school, the sunset peeking through the gaps between buildings, the backs of friends, the trail of an airplane through the clouds in the sky.

"Ahh, must be nice… living in Cerulean." As I spoke, a yawn came out. Feeling a little sleepiness coming on, I flipped to the next photo. "Ah, Rudy" The picture showed Rudy's back as he cleaned a window at the cafe; it looked like it was taken secretly. The next picture showed him noticing the camera and posing with a smile and peace sign.

…. Maybe this girl has a crush on Rudy, I thought. But it was probably a one sided love. He was a college student; a high school girl was still just a kid to him.

I sat up on the bed and created a new entry for today in the diary app, then started typing in all the experiences I had been through. How I messed up a lot, but in the end I became closer to Rudy. How, on the way home, he walked with me from the cafe to the train station. Half wanting to report to Misty, and half just wanting to brag, I wove those stories into the diary. As I finished writing, another yawn escaped me.

It was only natural how tired I was. The day had been an exciting and colorful one, like I had been bathing in a rainbow or something.

I fell into a deep sleep. And it was at that moment...

The entire world had sparkled, even without any BGM.


	3. Realisation

**Alright, I am fully aware this took a while to get out. I'm very sorry for that. I was very busy with family stuff. I have to be honest though, this chapter is the hardest one to make. Mainly because the switching of perspectives between Ash and Misty. But look I pulled through in the end.**

 **So yeah... Enjoy.**

* * *

"… What.. on earth is this?"

I couldn't help but ask out loud as I looked at myself. I saw my uniform and skirt, all wrinkled up. … So I slept without changing?

"I see you're finally awake..."

The voice obviously belonged to Violet. I looked up and there was my bitchy as hell sister. She was laying down with her phone in her hands. Doing whatever the hell a girl like her does.

I ignored her. And walked down the hallway for breakfast.

"Morning Misty!" My mother, father and my eldest sister Daisy said happily in unison. I simply sat down and dug in my... Seriously? I need food for a lady not a poor girl.

"Yeesh... Rice again..." I whispered underneath my breath. I looked up to check the time. Then I noticed... All three of them we're staring at me? What do they want?

"Back to normal huh?" My dad jokingly said with a big grin. Back to normal? I'm the usual Misty! What are they talking about?

The looks I was giving must've told them I didn't know what they were talking about. "Well Misty you were acting alot more... younger. To say the least. It was honestly rather cute!"

My parents laughed. What did they mean by cute?! I'm always cute!

"Oh yeah... You were also... How can I say this loosely..." Daisy began to bring her hands to her chest. She grabbed them?! Wait... Was I?!

"I WAS DOING WHAT?!" I screamed covering them and my face went red. How could I do that?! And why would I?! Wait... That dream... What was it again?!

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Don't touch your boobies again!"

My parents laughed at Daisy's "joke". I rolled my eyes and then looked at myself in the mirror. I look the same... My hair looks... weird I prefer it down to be honest and... Well everything is fine? Did I get amnesia?

Hold on... What is this?!

I looked at my phone. There was a diary entry I didn't remember at all writing... at all!

 **… And on the way home from work, I walked to the station with Mr Rudy! All because of my feminine charms!**

I cringed while looking at it... But still... This diary entry...

"I-It can't be real." I thought.

Right?

* * *

"Misty, want to go to the cafe again today?"

"Tch, you do remember I have work after school right?"

"Haha, do you remember where you work?"

"Huh? … Oh, it was you?! Wasn't it? May?! " I asked accusingly, raising my voice. Actually, I really hoped it was May's doing. Unfortunately, her questioning look said otherwise. There was no reason a random person would go through that much trouble just for a stupid prank. I knew that much.

"… Never mind. See ya," I said reluctantly as I stood up from my chair. About to leave the classroom,I heard Drew's voice behind me: "She's normal today, huh?'" A chill ran through my feet. Something very strange was happening to me...

* * *

"… What do you want?"

I had just changed into my maid outfit and opened the door of the changing room, only to discover three of the other maids standing there blocking my way. One regular and two college part timers, all girls, were glaring at me with ominous bloodshot eyes. As I gulped in fear, they started talking to me in threatening voices.

"… Misty you snobby bitch, trying to steal him?" "Explain yourself!" "You two walked home together yesterday, didn't you?"

"Eh… wait, seriously!? Me? With Rudy!?" Which meant… the stuff in that diary was true!?

"What did you guys do after that!?"

"Um… My apologies but I really don't remember very well…"

"Don't screw around with me!"

As one of them was about to grab me by the neck, a calm voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Rudy, reporting for work!"

With his long legs and shoulders poking out of his top, Rudy came walking over. Stepping heavily in his black loafers, he greeted us with a smile.

"Good work, everyone!"

"Good afternoon!" Unable to withstand the dazzling presence of Rudy, who was basically like a prince in the cafe, the four of us girls unintentionally returned a greeting in unison. For a moment, I forgot about the trouble that was about to occur; then, he turned around and looked at me.

"Let's do our best again today, right Mist?" he said with a tone so sweet I could sense a heart emoji at the end of he sentence. He then winked at me so hard it almost made a sound and disappeared beyond a door.

My face turned bright red; I almost felt steam coming out of my head. I suddenly got the urge to polish all the windows in the restaurant until they were sparkly clean.

"… Oi, Misty." The dark voices of the three girls, which sounded like they were resonating up from the very bottom of the Earth, brought me back to reality.

This is bad. While receiving the brunt of their wailing interrogation, I thought. What in the world could be happening? Did everyone get together and decide to pull one big prank on me? Could I have really done something without remembering a thing about it? And wait... Ash... That name suddenly popped into my head. Why would I even think about that?

And what kind of name is Ash?!

* * *

Outside, the birds chirped their morning melodies as lively as ever. Pure rays of warmth and light born from the newly risen sun crept their way into the room through the thin paper walls. An ordinary, peaceful morning.

Back in this dump... I wished I stayed in that dream to be honest. I checked the time on my phone.

8:00am. Plenty of time.

"Morning Ash!"

Looking over, I saw my mom standing in front of the opened door. She did her usual thing. Lunch and uniform near my study table but before she left... She looked at me... Am I crying again? But instead... She gave a grin.

"Just saying... Lock the door next time when you decide to see how much you've developed... Breakfast is downstairs!"

I remained sitting in my bed as I watched her close the door and go off like always. Developed... What did she mean by? Then I remembered the lesson we got about a few months ago. I was... doing... THAT?! An image of me popped into my head doing that. And my mom opened the door!

What is going on?!

* * *

"Good morning..."

As soon as I stepped into the classroom, everyone's eyes all focused on me at once. Eek. W-What? Walking timidly over to my seat by the window, I heard quiet whispers being exchanged between my classmates. _Ash_ _was so cool yesterday. Maybe I need to rethink my opinion of him. But didn't his personality change a bit?_

"I-I feel everyone staring at me…"

"Well obviously. You sure did stand out yesterday," Leaf said.

"Yesterday?" I asked as I sat down. Leaf peered at my face with a shocked yet worried expression.

"You know... In P.E you were badass as heck!"

"Eh?"

"Hmm? You don't remember? Are you alright? Well we were doing boxing... or was it... Karate? Whatever... You see Gary and his girls were at his usual gossip. You know making fun of us three and all. You heard them and actually challenged him to a fight! And you absolutely DESTROYED him. Every punch or kick he tried missed and you even did a big roundhouse kick right on the stomach! His fangirls were so shocked by it too. In fact he's now left in the dust since then!"

"I... what?"

My face grew pale. As soon as school ended, I dashed home. I passed by mom having a leisurely tea party in the living room, sprinted up the stairs, shut myself in my bedroom, and opened my classics notebook.

 **Who are you?** I flipped to the next page.

A chill ran throughout my entire body. In the same handwriting, a full two pages had been buried. First, there was a giant **Satoshi/Ash** **Ketchum**. Surrounding it were numerous question marks and pieces of my personal information.

 **14 years old. In Second Year. / Friend: Red (What kind of name is that?) – quiet, kind of emo but nice guy (Kind of hot) / Friend: Leaf (Better then Red...) – mischievous, annoying and reminds me of Daisy / Living with mother / Middle of nowhere / Dad is mayor / Has a... weird religion / Mother is real nice / Dad living separately / Parents divorced /Not many friends / Is a boy**

And lastly, again in huge letters: **What is this life?** As I stared at the notebook, my body trembling, images of Cerulean flickered into my mind faintly, as if trying to peek out from behind a curtain of haze. Cafe, job, two friends, walking home with someone… A corner of my brain began to grasp the tail of an absurd conclusion.

"Could this…. Could it be…"

"Could it… could it really be…"

...

...

Holed up in my room, I stared at my phone incredulously. Some time ago, my fingers had started shaking violently on their own, as if half being controlled by someone else. With those fingers, I scrolled through the entries in my diary app. Sandwiched between the ones that I wrote were unfamiliar headings, now more than just a few in number.

 **First time KFC! Chicken heaven! / Cerulean Aquarium with the May and Drew! / Viewing platform tour and flea market! / Visit to Father's work place!**

A corner of my brain began to grab hold of an inconceivable conclusion.

Could it be-

In my dreams, this guy and I-

In my dreams, this girl and I-

Are switching bodies?!

* * *

The rising morning sun peeking through between the mountains. The sunlight illuminating the lakeside town building by building. The morning birds, the silence of noon, the calls of the evening insects, the twinkling of the night sky.

The rising morning sun peeking through between the skyscrapers. The sunlight illuminating the countless windows one by one. The morning crowds, the bustle of noon, the scent of life in the evening, the radiance of the city at night.

Each scene, each moment, held us in fascination time and time again.

And eventually, we came to understand.

Misty Waterflower - was a high school student of the same age living in Cerulean.

Ash Ketchum was a boy living in the middle of nowhere. Our switching occurred irregularly. It could come twice or three times a week. The trigger was sleep. The cause unknown.

Our memories during a switch became blurry soon after waking up the next day. Almost like we had merely been having a vivid dream.

But there was no doubt that we were switching. The reactions of others in our lives clearly proved that.

And ever since we realized that this phenomenon was occurring, we've been able to remember more and more of our dreams. Even while awake, I know that there exists a girl named Misty living in Cerulean.

I know that a boy named Ash is living in a village somewhere in the countryside. I have no reason or logic to back it up, but I am sure of it.

And we've started to communicate with each other. On days when we switch, we leave each other messages as diary entries or scribbles in a notebook.

We also tried calling and texting, but for some reason neither worked. But at any rate, it was fortunate that we had some method of communication. We needed to protect each other's everyday life as much as possible. And so, we decided on rules.

 **To Misty: Forbidden Actions!**

 **Absolutely no baths!**

 **No touching my body! Especially when mom finds out!**

 **Don't get too popular! I hate Gary but I feel bad for him!**

 **Don't become any closer with Leaf than necessary; she should be with Red!**

 **Don't touch any other guys!**

 **Don't touch any girls either!**

 **To Ash: Forbidden Actions Ver.5**

 **I told you not to waste money, right?**

 **Don't be late to school or work; remember the way already...**

 **Don't touch my boobs! Seriously WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

 **Are you secretly taking baths? I feel like I smell some kind of shampoo…**

 **Don't act so close with May, you'll make her get the wrong idea idiot!**

 **Don't get too close to Drew! Him and May are perfect for each other!**

 **MOST IMPORTANTLY don't act so close with Rudy!**

But still, reading the diary entries Ash leaves behind, I can't help but get frustrated.

Reading Misty's diary, I can't help but feel anger.

Seriously, that girl!

Seriously, that guy!

 **Made big plays during pokemon battling in P.E.? I'm not that kind of person! Also, jumping around and cheering in front of guys!? I got scolded by May for not properly covering my chest and stomach and legs! Watch out for your skirt and looks from guys! Fundamentals of life, right!?**

 **Also Ash! Stop pigging out on stupidly expensive cakes! You're weirding out May and Drew. Also, that's my money!**

 **Technically you're the one eating them! Also, technically I'm working at that maid cafe too! Anyways, you work too many shifts! I can't go out to play at all!**

 **That's because of your spending! Also, doing that religion ritual thing at your town, that's impossible for me!**

 **...**

 **On the way home, I had tea with Rudy! I was about to pay for him, but then he paid for me! He said 'treat me once you graduate high school'! I played it cool and answered 'I promise I will'. Your relationship is going great, thanks to me! Tehehehe!**

 **Damn it Ash, what the hell are you doing!? Don't go around changing my relationships like that!**

 **Hey Misty, what is this love letter!? Why did GARY out of all people confess his LOVE to me?! And WHY DID I ANSWER "I'll think about it"?!**

 **Haha. You're selling yourself short. If you let me take control of your life you'd be way more popular.**

 **Don't be so full of yourself! You don't even have a girlfriend!**

 **You don't have a boyfriend either!**

 **I just haven't bothered to get one yet!**


End file.
